Trials
by timbloss
Summary: this is mainly about Blossom, but it has many new characters...it is teen romance, think of it this way...how the life of the powerpuff girls would be if they were normal, and since they are teens...well what else is there to say, just read and enjoy


Trials

Chapter 1

Narrator: one sunny morning in the city of Rosehood, Blossom was walking in the city with her boyfriend Carlos when two boys passed by 'Tranix and Mustadio'.

Some characters in my story (they all are 15 years) and they are normal people, with noses and fingers and toes  
Blossom- a red headed girl(pink eyes)  
Carlos-a black headed boy with(brown eyes)  
Tranix-a blue headed boy(blue eyes)  
Mustadio-a blonde headed boy(red eyes)  
Buttercup-a black headed girl(green eyes)  
Bubbles-a blonde headed girl(blue eyes)  
Brick-a red headed boy(red eyes)

Boomer-a blonde headed boy (blue eyes)

Butch-a black headed boy (green eyes)

Timbomb-a purple headed girl (red eyes)

Narrator: now let's get back to the story shall we.

Tranix: hey Mustadio look at that girl, the one with the tall black haired boy, isn't she cute.

Mustadio: yeah, she's something, but don't get any ideas, looks like that boy she's with is more than just her friend, if you know what I mean?

Tranix: who cares about him, I am way better looking than that.

Mustadio: you are too full of yourself.

Narrator: well the two boys just moved here and they both come from two rich and successful families. Blossom and Carlos are dating right now and they have been together for a whole month. 'WOW!' The boys are on their way home while blossom and Carlos are of to the park for a little talk about their relationship.

Carlos: Blossom, we need to talk (never good words, sorry for disturbing you though)

Blossom: ok, but about what.

Carlos: don't get me wrong or anything, I mean I really like you but I think we should start seeing other people.

Blossom (confused): what do you mean, I thought we had a great relationship, well I cared for you, I loved you, and I thought you felt the same way (tears are starting to appear).

Carlos: I do, well I did, try to understand, but I just found someone new, well she's beautiful, nice, has a great sense of humor, and I really like her, she has a perfect name too, its Jerralica.

Blossom (with teary eyes): so you are breaking up with me for Jerralica, and you expect me to understand.

Carlos: Blossom don't do this, I still like you and I hope we can stay friends, come on don't cry (stretching out his hand and resting it on her shoulder).

Blossom (pulling away): don't , OKAY just don't, if you don't CARE about me, I don't care about you, so just leave me alone, OKAY, JUST GO, GO AWAY.(she sits in the middle of a bench, puts her head between her legs and burst into tears).

Carlos (feeling sorry): Bye, I guess I, NO! I know that I'll miss you.  
(He sits next to her, lifts up her chin, kisses her on her lips for about four seconds, and leaves).

Narrator: she just put her head back between her legs after watching him leave and burst into even more tears. How sad I feel sorry for her  awe, poor, poor Blossom, and even I thought they were the perfect couple. After about five minutes, Mustadio was passing by and saw her crying, so he sat next to her.

Mustadio (with cute giving eyes): hi, what is wrong? Why are you crying?

Blossom (angry/hurt): yeah, like you care, you are just like any other boy , heartbreakers, always going after girls like me, just leave me alone.(she starts crying a bit, but tries to hold it back).

Mustadio: no you got it wrong, I am not interested in dating you, I just care, you see you look like you've been in a rough situation and I don't like to see girls cry, I mean it really touches my heart, you know?

Blossom (watching him): well I was dumped by my boyfriend a couple minutes ago, and well, I really like him and……

Mustadio (cutting him off): so you are crying over some boy who dumped you, you can't be serious, I mean you should be tougher than this, don't let some boy or anyone at all bring you down, if he dumps you, he is the one losing out not you and you probably were not meant for him in the first place, so don't worry on stuff like that, okay?

Blossom (cheering up): yeah, I guess you are right, I do worry a lot on stuff that I shouldn't and I do really want to change, and I think I will because you really got to me, thanks.

Mustadio: sure, no problem, oh and my name is Mustadio

Blossom: right, mine is Blossom, it's nice to meet you.

Mustadio: same here, you are pretty remarkable.

Blossom: thanks, that means a lot; I haven't heard that in a long time.

Narrator: he smiles at her

Mustadio: so can we be friends?

Blossom: of course, if u didn't ask I would, you are great, I mean u treated me so well and u didn't even know me, much less know my name.

Mustadio: well u were miserable, what could I do, pass u straight, that wouldn't be so nice.

Blossom: well most boys would, and if they didn't, they just wanted to take advantage or you or should I say me.

Mustadio: yeah, well most would, but some won't.

Blossom: yeah, like you.

Narrator: Looks like this is the beginning of a great friendship. And after a week they became closer as in brotherly, sisterly way. With Tranix now, he still has a "thing" for Blossom, but he doesn't want to make his move yet (I think he may never get the chance, but anything's possible). School is going to start today, Monday and all the teens are already there, actually school is almost over and an incident has occurred, a bad one.

Principal Parker: now Blossom, we have a tape brought to us by Timbomb, showing that you broke our international trophy and you still deny doing so, why?

Blossom: because I didn't do it, why would I want to anyways? I mean Mustadio you believe me right?

Mustadio: well I don't know, the odds are against you here.

Blossom: I thought you cared about me, why don't you believe me?

Mustadio: so because I don't believe you, I don't care? You don't expect me to back you up if you did something wrong?

Blossom: but I didn't do anything wrong.

Timbomb (standing next to Mustadio): oh stop it Blossom, I can't believe you expect him to lie for you.

Blossom: I can't believe you truly don't believe me (a tear rolled down her cheek).

Principal Parker: come on young lady, we need to have a little talk (they both left).

Tranix: hey dude, why don't you back her up? She didn't do it, and you know it.

Mustadio: no, I don't know it, but I do think she did, I don't want to, but the odds are against her.

Tranix: oh, well I think you do, especially as you have Miss Cheaterita near you (meaning Timbomb) you made Blossom think you cared but once you see someone new or better, you leave her down.

Mustadio: yeah and I am suppose to take advice from you or comment whatever, you are the worst friend a girl would want or need. Once you get close to them you let them down, not lightly but harshly. You only care about yourself and your needs, and you know it, I have not done anything wrong, you have.

Tranix: well maybe I have done some things wrong, but I am changing, and I realize my mistakes, even if I don't show it, and I also realize that you have made a mistake. You should have believed her, now you have even hurt her, and I am going to try and help her, since you obviously have other things to do with Miss Cheaterita over here.

Narrator: wow that was cold, anyhow Tranix ran up to Blossom (who was following the principal) to talk and help her.

Tranix: Blossom, wait up, I heard what happened awhile ago, and I feel sorry for you.

Blossom: yeah right, like you care, all of you boys are the same, I let my guard down and my heart gets broken again, just live me alone.

Tranix: no I do care, unlike Mustadio and his new friend, I believe you, I mean who wouldn't, and you sounded like you were telling the truth to me.

Blossom: so you really believed me?  
Tranix: of course I did.

Narrator: she smiled at him and he smiled back, then after, they reached the principal's office and Tranix convinced the principal to give him and Blossom time to get proof to say that she didn't do it, and he decided to give her another chance, but they have until the rest of the school day. So they both tried to get proof by tracking Timbomb since she seemed suspicious and was their only lead, but what happened next is unexpected, oh and Tranix and Blossom have a video camera with them to film anything important or interesting concerning the trophy. Blossom and Tranix stood in a corner, and watched Timbomb with their camera filming everything going on.

Timbomb: (talking to her friends): that Mustadio is so dense, I mean anything I want I get, and better yet he's rich, I just wish I had his friend, you know Tranix, he is really hard to get, while Mustadio was easy bait, all I had to do was get rid of Miss Blossom here, dressing up like her and wearing this red head wig, then braking soccer trophy was cake, and the best part was that he really thought she did it, no even believed her, except

Tranix, (taking the wig out of her locker, and fitting it on her head), maybe I should just mess her life up even more, if I get rid of her, Tranix will be all mine to use, oh its brilliant (she puts the wig back in the locker, and shuts it).

Narrator: Blossom and Tranix are still filming, when Tranix (walking up to Timbomb with sad eyes): hey Timbomb, I just wanted to apologize for calling you Cheaterita earlier, I mean you were right about Blossom all along, I thought she didn't do it but I figured out that she did, just by the way she was acting, will you ever forgive me?

Timbomb (thinking she could make her move on him now): of course I will forgive you, I knew you would figure out that she was lying sooner or later; I have no hard feelings (she puts her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips). I just want you to know, I hope we can start dating now, I have always had a thing for you and I want us to be a lot more than just friends, so will you?

Tranix (with a smile and devious eyes): sure it would be an honor to be your boyfriend (he walked away).

Narrator: when he got to Blossom, he put off the tape and they were on their way to the principal's office, on the announcer the principal called Timbomb and Mustadio to the office. When they got there he played the tape, and after about 10 minutes, it was over.

Timbomb: uh I can explain.

Principal Parker: you have nothing to explain, Blossom you are off the hook, while Miss Timbomb here has a two months detention (facing Mustadio) I feel sorry for you, anyway its home time and I have a fig pie with my name written all over it.

Timbomb: listen, Mustadio it's not what it seems like, I mean I…

Mustadio (cutting her off): just save it, I really don't have time for your sorry excuse right now (and he walks out, then Timbomb walks out too).

Tranix: well Blossom, you are off the hook now.

Blossom: yeah thanks to you. You know I want us to be friends or maybe even more.

Tranix: you sure? I mean after you and, well…

Blossom: yes! I am positive.

Narrator: awe, how nice, they might be the best couple ever (might be). A couple days later, three to be exact, Blossom and Tranix were doing great, it may actually work, but Mustadio has been staying out of their way and just…living his life, the basketball tryouts are today, and both Tranix and Mustadio are trying out, who will make it, just keep reading.


End file.
